User blog:IFosterI/Behind the Scenes: Episode 1 -Party Senpai
So, this is a new series I'm doing, called, "Behind the Scenes", and it's basically the lives of Just Dance characters living in Ubisoft Studios and crap. I hope you guys would like it. Maybe. And yes, this is kinda considered "fanfiction". DISCLAIMER: This is mostly PG, but there are bad words, and slight adult themes. But, be grateful that I am not making the caracters have s*x. Behind the Scenes: Episode 1 -Party Senpai My alarm clock went off. I slammed my left fist on it, and saw a pink thing floating right in front of me. "Good morning." It said. I put on my glasses and saw that it was just I'm an Albatraoz. "Ugh. Get your b00bs out of my face." I insisted. Albatraoz lowered her smile, and thought about the day she was going to have. With me. I was assigned with her today, since it was about a few months after her arrival at Ubisoft. Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. I am basically Make The Party (Don't Stop), but people just call me Party. Even though I am lonely. I sat up straight in my bed and Albatraoz took a step back, hitting my bedroom wall. We are not at all together. She just somehow likes me, and I just want my personal space. I got up from my bed, and noticed that I slept with my pants on. I put my shirt on, and Albatraoz and I walked down the studio. Past Rufus and Kitty. They're the Nine in the Afternoon peeps. They stay quiet most of the time. Possibly because they can't speak. They're animals, ya dip. Past LIKE I WOULD, the other quiet one, only, she could actually speak, but she just seemed to focus on her book. Past the groove guys, they're both named Jack and Jack, and they're both pissing about, like always. Past Good Feeling and Oh No!, with Good Feeling trying to convince Oh No! to do the mannequin challenge. And then there was The Greatest. She was the youngest out of all of us at Ubisoft, and somehow she thinks she's the best. Juju On That Beat? Yeah, we beat those two to death. Then there was So Good.......we don't talk about him. "Breakfast!" A voice yelled over the intercom. We lined up in the cafeteria where the lunch ladies were serving cheese and sausage on an english muffin. Albatraoz scooted slightly towards me in the lunch line. She bent towards me, and then I heard a cry of her name. "Ally! You know better not to go 'boy crazy'. Look at how LIKE I WOULD turned out!" LIKE I WOULD looked at the noise, and went back to chewing a single english muffin. The voice appeared to be Little Swing P1. "Sorry, dad." Albatraoz said. "Are you okay young man; did she put her hands on you?" Little Swing asked me. "No." I said. "Here. Have a postcard. She knows better, because no means no!" I put on a questioned look on my face, and took the postcard. I got my food and sat down next to LIKE I WOULD. She looked at me, and then said in her mysterious voice, "Ya know what? Don't fall for her." "Why?" I asked. "I grew up in a family of all step brothers. Yeah. One Thing were my parents, but they split up, and I guess I came along after the breakup. No Control. All 4 of them are annoying." "Sad." I said. LIKE I WOULD gave me a handful of tater tots, and she infomed me with her face not to ask where she got them. I actually grew up an introvert. Always hiding in my room. It was cool for 3 years. Up until Albatraoz saw me. A couple months ago. I don't know why she likes me, is it the hair? Is it the fact that she likes simple clothes? Or does she like introverts? I don't know. After everybody shooed us out if the cafe, and the morning meating took place. "ATTETION!" A crazy jacked-up voice yelled. A beam of light shown in on the lobby area, and everybody sat in one big table. There was a figure coming out of the beam of light, and take a guess who it was. Yep, the iconic panda. This time in his Timber outfit. To me, it was the worst out of the 4 of them. "As you guys can see, we have some new arrivals today!" Panda said. He pointed to the door, and two futuristic guys walked in, while the silver one saying, "Sup, b*tches." Oh, crap. "As you can see," Panda said. "These are very rude people. Don't try and make friends with friends with them, k?" We all nodded, and Panda recieved the news of which chaperone is going to be with which apprentice. "LIKE: You would be chaperoning Cola Song." "Why? She can handle herself." LIKE I WOULD said. "She's 14. She can not handle being a chaperone." "True." "Leila: You're with Oishii P1." "YAS!" Leila said. I gave her a dirty look, and waited for my turn. "Party! You're with Albatraoz." Ally's face lit up. "Little Swing, keep an eye on her." "Thought that was his job." Albatraoz said. "Yes, but, he's your father. Party is just watching you." "Then what's the point of being a chaperone?" I asked. "You could get Love You Like A Love Song." Panda suggested. "Yeah, I'll just stay with Albatraoz." "Thought so." "And, Afternoon aminals!" Kitty and Rufus looked up. "You two are getting Roar." Roar put on a dirty look. "Now, shoo!" Albatraoz put her hands behind her back, and was shuddering out of excitement. This is going to be a bad day. More coming spoon. Category:Blog posts